


「今天你願意和我約會嗎？」

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like...very fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 李奧不小心愛上家裡的仿生人了。這真的不是他的錯...Leo falls in love with the android in his father's house accidentally. It's really not his fault...





	「今天你願意和我約會嗎？」

李奧不小心喜歡上了家裡的仿生人。

 

他知道他不應該這個樣子。他已經當不肖子當了夠多年了，他該在父親一息尚存的時候當個乖兒子、按照他說的話，和馬庫斯當一對好兄弟。但他失敗了。

他覺得這不是他的錯，他也沒有辦法。

你很難不去愛上一個會在你早上賴床的時候把早餐拿去房間給你的人。

你很難不去愛上一個會在你半夜看影集看到在沙發上睡著時給你蓋上一條毯子的人。

你很難不去愛上一個會在你坐在角落裡、胡思亂想一些關於過去的事情的時候，溫柔地問你要不要聽他彈鋼琴的人。

你很難不去愛上一個，在你撫摸著手臂上好像永遠不會消去的無數針孔一邊落淚的時候，默默地坐在你旁邊、不批評也不勉強去鼓勵、只是用盡全力陪伴你的人。

 

都是馬庫斯不好。他想著。同時不懷抱任何希望。馬庫斯這麼做只是因為老爸要他和自己成為真正的兄弟，像一家人那樣，他想。更何況，他已經有女朋友了。他看過那個女仿生人一次，她叫諾斯，長得超級無敵正，身材也火辣到不行。而自己是個害他和他父親差點同時「報廢」的、其貌不揚的前毒蟲。他不懷抱任何希望。

他聽說當人試圖忘卻一段單相思的時候，開始一段新的戀情會是最好的方法。於是他開始上約會網站──避開所有的約砲訊息，他知道幾晚的性愛不可能讓他忘記馬庫斯，畢竟他和他同住一個屋簷下。他試圖尋找一段認真的感情。

雖然他的條件不好，但許多人注意到他的姓氏。

他在一個月內和五個人約了會。

第一個對象的女性長得很可愛，但個性非常驕縱。李奧原本安慰自己女孩子大概都是這樣，但一瞬間他又想到了馬庫斯，那傢伙和他出門的時候永遠都是對店員眨個眼睛就把錢都付了。於是李奧替那名女性付了約會那天所有的支出還送她回家，然後果斷地按下了封鎖。

第二個對象的男性身高長相都普普通通，但李奧自認他也不帥所以並不特別在意。他和李奧說話的時候謙和有禮，並和他平分所有的費用支出。正當李奧覺得可以一試的時候，那個男性開始對著餐廳裡的一名服務生大聲咆嘯，抱怨他弄髒了他的西裝外套。李奧想到有一次有個乾洗店小弟不小心劃破了馬庫斯很寶貝的、他革命時穿的長大衣。小弟登門拜訪時一邊道歉一邊發抖，而馬庫斯只是對著他笑了笑，之後他自己拿針線把劃破的地方補好了。於是李奧輕輕地說他身體不太舒服要暫時離席，然後偷偷離開了餐廳，從此沒再和那名男性聯絡。

第三個對象的男性又高又壯，還有一身曬成古銅色的漂亮皮膚，李奧在心裡偷偷承認他和他出來有很大部分原因是因為他的外表。他們剛開始約會不到二十分鐘，那名男性撞倒了一個仿生人小女孩。他罵她是不是走路不長眼睛的塑膠蠢貨。李奧想到馬庫斯會把愛麗絲抱在腿上說故事。他不顧那名男性困惑又不滿的叫喚就這樣轉頭就走。

第四個對象的女性非常健談。她在大學教書而且學識淵博。她糾正李奧出錯的每一句文法，並告訴他他對底特律市長的醜聞的看法完全錯誤，說他應該先聽聽她怎麼說。李奧想到馬庫斯懂的東西可能是她的十倍，但他們聊天時，他第一句話永遠是先問李奧他的意見。於是他冷冷地告訴她，他對她的看法還有她這個人都不感興趣。

第五個對象的男性一切都好。他長得斯斯文文，笑起來帥氣又陽光。他對餐廳的服務生說慢慢來，他們願意等久一點。他在一個老婦人撞掉他手上的飲料的時候大聲驚叫，因為瓶子的塑膠碎片在老婦人手上劃開了一道小小的傷口。他跟李奧說，他的哥哥也吸過然後戒過毒，他知道那有多辛苦。

 

李奧回到家，覺得心情還不錯，想著可以和他有下一次的約會。

馬庫斯歡迎他回家，然後說他準備要在家裡舉辦愛麗絲的生日派對，問他願不願意陪他一起去採買一些氣球和彩帶。李奧答應了他。馬庫斯說太好了。

然後他對李奧露出笑容。

李奧打開約會網站的APP，跟那名一切都好的男性道了個歉。

現在他真真正正地不抱希望了。

 

有一天，馬庫斯來找李奧。他說他和諾斯已經分手，而卡爾跟他說李奧在找約會對象這件事上好像很熟練。李奧幫他在網站上註冊帳號然後登錄了資料；前仿生人領袖的名號比他的姓氏還好用，李奧忍著心裡的糾結，陸續幫馬庫斯安排了五個條件很好的對象。

第一個人是個偶像名星。馬庫斯說她說話太膚淺，而且他根本不在意外表好不好看。

第二個人是個立功無數的警察。馬庫斯說他不喜歡他對犯過罪的人毫無憐憫的態度。

第三個人是個戰無不勝的律師。馬庫斯說他受不了她一直在談仿生人應該或不應該有什麼權利。

第四個人是個作家。馬庫斯說他們成了好朋友。

第五個人是個仿生人。馬庫斯回家的時候面如死灰，什麼話都不肯說。

 

李奧嘆了一口氣。他問馬庫斯到底想找什麼樣的人，他來想辦法。他把手放在鍵盤上，準備敲下馬庫斯列的所有條件。

馬庫斯想了一想，慢慢地說了一大堆話。

 

他說這個人要喜歡賴床，這樣他才能在陽光下靜靜地看著他的睡臉。

他說這個人要有點迷糊，這樣他才能在照顧他的時候看見他感激的眼神。

他說這個人要會看電視看到睡著，這樣他才能在幫他蓋毯子的時候聽見他滿足的咕噥聲。

他說這個人要願意安靜地坐在一邊聽他彈琴，這樣他才能感受到自己的彈奏是有意義的。

他說這個人要經歷過一些事情並懂得生命裡的種種悲哀，這樣他才能和他一起體會。

最重要的，他說，這個人要總是陪在他的旁邊，因為他總是覺得好寂寞。

 

李奧停下了敲鍵盤的手，愣愣地看著他喜歡的人對著他緩慢地眨了眨眼。

 

然後馬庫斯看起來有些緊張地微微撇過頭，對著他說──


End file.
